robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Prepare for Departure
Prepare for Departure 'is the sixty-forth and nineteenth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 3. Plot The Bee team is struggling to recover a box of radioactive products from Steeljaw and his team while Grimlock struggles to learn to differentiate work and play. Synopsis Steeljaw's Pack moves through the wilderness, directed there by their mysterious benefactors. A portal opens and a Mini-Con steps out. Soundwave announces that he's working with Steeljaw's benefactors, and orders the group to make ready for their arrival on Earth. Over in the Autobot's cave base, Grimlock is on monitor duty and getting increasingly bored. He reports to Bumblebee, who is out with Sideswipe and Strongarm, that the others aren't back with supplies yet. After that conversation, Grimlock decides to head off and explore the tunnels, and therefore misses when the monitor picks up five Decepticon signals. Fixit, Denny and Russell arrive back with the supplies to find the new alert. Fixit contacts Bumblebee, just as the latter arrives back in the cave, and when Grimlock reappears, he gets a reprimand from Bumblebee. The Autobots head out to investigate the signals. They find the Decepticons digging a pit in a waste disposal site. Bumblebee instructs his team to flank the Cons and attack on his signal, but Underbite spots them coming and it devolves into a disorganized scrap. Grimlock, wanting to uphold his pledge not to mix work and pleasure, is reluctant to tail-swipe Underbite, and instead the Con manages to toss him. In the pit, Clampdown unearths a barrel of nuclear waste and alerts Steeljaw, who proceeds to pull Bumblebee into the pit. Ordering Clampdown to take the waste into Crown City, Steeljaw stars jackhammering Bee. Strongarm comes to Bee's aid, and the Autobots begin pursuing Clampdown until Thunderhoof's stomping causes the ground to open under them. This results in an argument breaking out between Thunderhoof and Steeljaw, and when Quillfire interrupts it, Steeljaw tasks him with towing the nuclear waste. They're gone before the Autobots climb out of the hole. Sideswipe plants the blame on Grimlock's reluctance to fight. They find a container left behind by the 'Cons which contains a Geiger Counter, and head off to use it to track the Decepticons. An RV hauls up outside the cave. The alien-hunting Hermit has been drawn to the area by strange reports, and immediately encounters Fixit who panics and flees. Denny and Russell spring into action. The Autobots head into Crown City, using the Geiger Counter to track the Decepticons. Sideswipe's attempts to explain to Grimlock what he's doing wrong only confuse the Dinobot more. The Decepticons stop in a warehouse so Quillfire can ask if someone else can tow the waste for a while, but no one else is keen. The Autobots arrive and Quillfire fires a spike at them, but Sideswipe deflects it and it knocks down some hydrochloric acid instead. The acid starts spreading towards the nuclear waste container. Another fight breaks out, and Sideswipe grabs the nuclear waste, though his foot's burned with acid in the process, causing him to stumble into a shelf and almost unleash more acid. Inspired, Steeljaw orders Quillfire to cause a distraction. Grimlock moves in to stop the 'Con, but hesitates because he wants to avoid any fun, and ends up getting hit with quills. Sideswipe has Grimlock take out the other 'Cons, while he hits Quillfire with his sword. More containers crash down, creating a green cloud which allows the defeated Decepticons to escape. Grimlock finally realizes he can have fun doing work. Denny and Russell successfully convince the Hermit that they're miners and Fixit is a mining robot. Believing them to be looking for dinosaur fossils, the Hermit heads off in his RV as the other Autobots return. His mention of the mining of dinosaur fossils results in Grimlock charging inside. Featured Characters Autobots * Grimlock * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Strongarm * Fixit Decepticons * Underbite * Steeljaw * Quillfire * Clampdown * Thunderhoof * Soundwave (voice only) Humans * Russell Clay * Denny Clay * Hermit Others * Goldgear Quotes "We will depart this realm shortly for yours. Prepare for our arrival. Or you will be deactivated. Painfully." : —'Soundwave ensures the Pack knows where they stand. "Do we have to wear disguises even in the grocery store? I don't think Steeljaw is going to attack me in the deli aisle." : —The great wizard Russell is perturbed. "I've always wanted to open you up and see what makes you tick." : —Once again, Steeljaw has Bumblebee at his mercy and forgets what kind of cartoon he's in "Base Security? I surrender! Please don't harvest my brain patterns for robot overlord artificial intelligence modeling!" : —The Hermit Trivia * Fixit uses his toy's drill hands for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes